Funeral
by Maarty
Summary: Delia umře... co na to její babička? A co na ni Clarice? A co na ni Hannibal?


Celá v černém, včetně černých brýlí, stála Clarice Starlingová na hřbitově v Arlingtonu a z dálky zírala, jak se okolo kněze schází spousty afroameričanů a sem tam pár bělochů. Netroufala si jít blíž. Nepatřila tam. Přestože byla Deliina spolubydlící, tak s její rodinou se neznala a nechtěla je nijak obtěžovat. Půjde si k Deliinu hrobu sednout až po pohřbu.  
Bez mrknutí zírala někam za horizont, když k ní najednou přistoupila stará černoška. Clarice doslova poskočila, když se jí Deliina babička dotknula.  
"Dobrý den." Pozdravila ji Clarice slušně. "Upřímnou soustrast."  
"Kéž by byl dobrý. Vy jste Clarice, že? Ardelia mi o Vás vyprávěla."  
Clarice smutně přikývla a podepřela starou ženu.  
"Povězte, proč stojíte tady? Měla byste být přímo tam." Vyptávala se bábuška a pořád se držíce Clarice za ruku se rozešla směrem ke skupině lidí.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla.  
"Nechci tam překážet, nebo rušit."  
"Nebudete. Ardelia by si Vás tam přála. Pojďte."  
Deliina babička se s Clarice protáhla hned do první řady. Nikdo z Deliiny rodiny nic nenamítal, ba naopak, většina dokonce Clarice zdravila.  
Kněz začal: "Sešli jsme se tu dnes…"  
Clarice kněze neposlouchala. Přemýšlela nad tím, co spolu s Deli všechno prožily. Téměř všechno! Delia ji vždy podržela. Vždy když se vrátila zničená domů po nějaké akci, tak na ni čekala a dlouho si povídaly. Včetně toho, když se vracela od Lectera. Ať už z Baltimoru, nebo z Chesapeake. Byla to ta nejlepší kamarádka, kterou si Clarice mohla přát. Proč jen ji neposlechla a šla na tu akci! Clarice jí říkala, že to smrdí, ale Delia byla prostě tvrdohlavá. Nechala se zabít pro pár gramů heroinu. Clarice si to ani neuvědomila a obřad končil.  
"…Popel popelu, prach prachu."  
Deliina rodina se začala pomalu rozcházet, jen její babička tam s ní zůstala stát.  
"Clarice, slyšela jsem o Vás v televizi velice nepěkné věci…" začala.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. Teď to přijde zase. Zase se jí někdo bude vyptávat, jak na tom je s dr. Lecterem, jestli se s ním vyspala a tak dál. Vlastně na to měla být připravená. Vždy když vylezla z domu se jí na to někdo ptal. Naštěstí už nebyla úřední osoba a mohla všechny poslat tam, kde slunce nesvítí.  
"… Nic si z toho nedělejte. Může Vám být naprosto jedno, co si o Vás kdo myslí. Nejdůležitější je, co si o sobě myslíte sama. Pokud věříte tomu, že jste udělala správnou věc, tak to správná věc byla. Ať už si ostatní myslí, co chtějí. Jediný, jehož názor by Vás měl zajímat, je ten, koho milujete. Mínění zbytku světa potom není podstatné." S tím se Deliina babička rozkulhala pryč.  
Clarice za ní zůstala ještě dlouho zírat, než se otočila k hrobu své kamarádky.  
Koho miluje. Problém - Koho vlastně miluje? Rodinu už nemá. Kamarádku taky ne. Instituce, do které se zamilovala, ji zavrhla. A nějaký muž? Milovala vůbec někoho? Měla za svůj život několik mužů, ale s žádným to nebylo nijak extrémně vážné. Všechno to spíš byly nerozvážné flirty.   
Napadal ji jen jeden muž… ON. Hannibal Lecter, několikanásobný vrah, kanibal a nejzáhadnější muž, kterého kdy potkala. _Nevím, jestli se podle Vás, paní Mappová, počítá i názor vraha._  
Co si o ní myslel? Byla jeho statečný vojáček. Statečný tvrdohlavý vojáček zamilovaný do instituce. Zajímalo ji, jestli věděl, že ji z FBI velice neslavně vyhodili. Jestli věděl? Stoprocentně to věděl! Ale neozval se. Už ne. Bylo to kvůli tomu odmítnutí? Nevěděla.  
Po té, co ji vyhodili z FBI si myslela, že už nemůže být hůř. Ale mohlo. To zjistila hned po tom podělaným protidrogovým zásahu, který Delia vedla! Ale přece jen mohlo být ještě hůř… a to tak, že už by na ní absolutně nikomu nezáleželo. Ani jemu.

Dlouho seděla u Deliina hrobu, než se konečně zvedla a rozešla se ke svému Mustangu. Nechtělo se jí domů. Do **jejich** domova… jenže nutně potřebovala pít. Ne, pít… OPÍT se! Jenže do nějakého baru prostě jít nemohla. Spousta lidí by se jí vyptávala na osobní věci a kdyby se opila, tak by okolo ní byl ještě větší skandál. Krom toho nebylo bezpečné potulovat se opilá po Washingtonu… jen Bůh ví, kolik psychoušů se tam toulá…  
Opije se doma.

Jeden z "psychoušů" ji momentálně pozoroval. Sledoval ji již několik dní… několik od té doby, co zavraždili zvláštní agentku Mappovou. Musel na Clarice dát pozor, než aspoň částečně přejde smrt svojí kamarádky. Nechtěl, aby si ublížila.   
Ten den, když se to dozvěděla, byla moc v šoku na to, aby něco provedla… a od té doby ji hlídal. Věděl, že pohřeb je ta nejhorší část. Je to poslední rozloučení se zemřelým. Proto čekal, že Clarice bude řádit teprve dnes. Možná ale nebude… možná už na to byla připravená. Koneckonců všichni okolo ní už dlouho umírali. Ne, že by si v tom nesehrál svoji roli. Třeba takový Paul Krendler…  
Hannibal Lecter se pomalu rozešel ke svému Jaguáru. Nemusel spěchat, přestože Clarice odjela dlouho před ním. Věděl, kam pojede…

Schválně za ní nepřišel, ani se jí neozval. V Chesapeake mu dala jasně najevo, co chce a co ne. Ale on ji znal moc dobře na to, aby tomu uvěřil. Musel si ale udržet odstup. Nechtěl, aby se Chesapeake opakovalo… to odmítnutí ho bolelo, přestože ho čekal. Rozhodnul se na ni jít pomaleji… ale svého cíle se nevzdal a pravděpodobně nikdy nevzdá.  
Když přijel k jejímu domu, tak už byla tma. Její Mustang stál před domem a dole, v obýváku, se svítilo. Do ticha letního večera zaznělo tříštění skla. Hannibal zrychlil krok. Dalších pár hlasitých ran. Dovolil si tipovat, že to tentokrát odnesly židle nebo stůl.  
Tiše vešel do jejího domu. Byl si vědom toho, že by ho přes ten hluk, co dělala, neslyšela ani kdyby u toho hrál na trumpetu, ale stejně…  
Mlácení najednou ustalo, což jej trochu znepokojilo. Nemyslel si, že by se tak rychle uklidnila.  
Naprosto neslyšně vešel do obýváku, ale okamžitě se zarazil. Udělala si z obýváku kůlničku na dříví. Naprosto nic nebylo na svém místě. Uprostřed toho všeho seděla na zemi, kolena přitisknutá k hrudi a hlavu položenou na zkřížených rukách. Tiše vzlykala.  
Hannibal se k ní opatrně rozešel. Pozorně se vyhýbal rozbitému nábytku, než stál přímo před Clarice.  
Přidřepnul si k ní a položil jí ruku na rameno.  
Clarice sebou vyděšeně trhla a vzhlédla. Oči měla úplně rudé, vlasy rozcuchané a na tváři potoky slz. Soucitně se na ni usmál a vzal ji za ruku, pomalu vstávaje.  
Neměla sílu absolutně nic říct, jen na něj nechápavě zírat. Vstala současně s ním, pořád brečíc.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a chtěl něco říct, když v tom se na něj Clarice sama vrhla. Pevně se k němu přitiskla a obtočila mu packy okolo zad.  
Hannibal chvíli zaváhal, než ji objal nazpět, hladíce ji po zádech. Původně se chtěl chovat nezaujatě, říct jí dalších pár pravdivých a bolestivých věcí, ale její stav ho dostal. Místo svého obvyklého výsměšného nebo zlomyslného tónu nasadil příjemný utěšující.  
"Bude to v pořádku, Clarice." Zašeptal.  
Clarice nic neřekla, jen ho objala pevněji a tiše mu brečela na rameno.

Po několika minutách se od ní odtáhnul a zpříma se jí podíval do očí. Bylo to lepší… věděl to. Ale pořád to nebylo dobré. _Měla by se vyspat._ pomyslel si.  
Jenže Clarice se netvářila, že plánuje někam, natož do schodů, jít. Bylo pro ni to nejlepší, jít si lehnout. Moc dobře ale věděl, jak je tvrdohlavá, a tak se ji ani nepokoušel přesvědčovat. Prostě to udělal sám. Jedním rychlým pohybem ji vzal do náručí a rozešel se směr schodiště. Než mírně přiopilé Clarice došlo, kam ji nese, tak už stál v její ložnici.  
Nevěřícně se na něj podívala, když ji pokládal na postel. Hannibal přes ni ale jen přetáhl přikrývku a pousmál se.   
"Vyspěte se, Clarice. Ráno to bude mnohem lepší."  
Nemělo cenu mu odporovat a neměla na to ani sílu. Jediné na co se zmohla bylo:  
"Zůstanete tady, doktore Lectere?"  
"Ne dlouho, Clarice." Opáčil

Usnula okamžitě. Nevěděla proč, ale když věděla, že je poblíž, tak se cítila překvapivě bezpečně. I jehňata jí tu noc dala pokoj. Ráno se probudila překvapivě v pohodě a odpočatá.  
Když jí došlo, co se v noci stalo, tak se prudce posadila a rozhlédla se po pokoji. Nebyl tam. Byl to jen sen. Hloupej sen! Naštvaně vstala z postele a rozešla se dolů. Když ale došla do obýváku, tak se zarazila. Všechno bylo naprosto v pořádku a na svém místě… tedy krom pár věcí, které v záchvatu deprese rozmlátila na padrť.  
Na stole ležela bílá obálka a přes ni rudá růže.  
Doslova rozklepaně otevřela dopis a vytáhla úhledně složený papír, popsaný ještě úhlednějším písmem:

Drahá Clarice,  
Doufám, že Vám nevadí, co jsem provedl s Vaším obývacím pokojem. Předtím to bylo krajně neestetické, pokud smím říct. Ovšem pokud se Vám to tak líbilo, tak myslím, že nebude problém, si to tak znovu zařídit.  
Hned když jsem se dozvěděl o skonání agentky Mappové, tak jsem Vám chtěl psát. Včera jste mne ovšem trochu zaskočila, když jste si začala "upravovat" pokoj, takže jsem přišel osobně. Nevím kolika lidem by pomohla útěcha od kanibala, ale Vám zřejmě ano a já jsem rád.   
Čas nezhojí rány úplně, Clarice, ale pomůže částečně zapomenout každému. Jak Vám, tak mně, ať už se jedná o cokoliv.  
Kdybyste to byla Vy, koho by požádali o pomoc a ona by se Vám to snažila rozmluvit, poslechla byste? Ne, Clarice. Tohle je cesta kterou jste si spolu před několika lety vybraly a musíte jí jít. Nemohla jste jí v tom nijak zabránit, tak se přestaňte zbytečně obviňovat.  
A nezkoušejte si ublížit. Na světě je spousty dalších lidí, pro které něco znamenáte. Musím se přiznat, že jsem jedním z nich.

Yours Hannibal Lecter.  
P.S: Mějte prosím na paměti slova paní Mappové, byla velice pravdivá. A, Clarice, ještě se uvidíme. Slibuji.  
Ta, H.

Už to bylo několik dní, ale Clarice tomu pořád nemohla uvěřit. Lecter byl u ní, utěšil ji a zase odešel. Žádné Quid Pro Quo ani nic podobného. Přišel jen aby ji utěšil… a napsal jí, že se ještě uvidí. Pak odešel.  
A ji to mrzelo. Když ji objímal, tak jí bylo tak dobře. Cítila se tak bezpečně, tak důležitě. V tu chvíli pro někoho něco znamenala. Ale teď byl pryč…  
Když si Clarice uvědomila, na co právě myslela, tak nemohla uvěřit vlastnímu mozku. "Přiznala sis právě, že ho miluješ, Ex-agentko?" zeptala se sama sebe nahlas. Nevěřícně nad sebou zakroutila hlavou a ze stolku shrábla klíčky od auta. Potřebovala si zaběhat. Akutně si potřebovala zaběhat.

Klasicky si zajela zaběhat do Virginského státního parku. Bylo celkem pozdě, takže tam nebylo ani živáčka. Při běhu si pro sebe mumlala:  
"Proč teď? Proč do něj? Od toho, co jsem vylezla akademii jsem se nezamilovala… tak proč--"  
Zastavila se na mostě a zadívala se dolů na líně tekoucí řeku.  
"Je to tím, že od té doby znám jeho? Miluju ho celou tu dobu?" Prudce kopla do mostu. "Proč k čertu já! To se nemůžu zamilovat do obyčejného prodavače? Musím být jedinečná a být zamilovaná do kanibala!"  
Znovu se rozběhla. "To mě prostě jen nemohl zabít po tom, co utekl? Nebo mě nemohl nechat na pospas prasatům? - - - Ne nemohl. Musel mě zachránit, ošetřit, udělat Krendlerovi "operaci" mozku přímo přede mnou… políbit mě a utéct. Proč mě prostě nezabil jako každého jiného? Proč na mě musí být hodný? - - - Protože tě miluje Clarice Starlingová, proto."  
Přestože už tak byla dost utahaná, tak ještě zrychlila. Její mozek ale běžel ještě rychleji než ona. Miloval ji? Co když ano? A co když ne? Co když příště přijde aby ji zabil?… A vadilo by jí to tak moc, jak by si někdo mohl myslet?  
Ani nevěděla jak a byla u auta. Okamžitě jela domů. Potřebovala sklenku… a něčeho tvrdýho.

Zabouchla za sebou dveře a okamžitě se rozešla k ledničce. Vytáhla z ní Jacka Danielse a šla do obýváku. Zdálo se jí, že měla vzkaz na záznamníku… co kdyby to byl on?  
Když přišla k záznamníku, tak tam opravdu byla zpráva. Zmáčkla tlačítko na přehrávání a otevřela láhev. Neobtěžovala se se skleničkou a napila se přímo z hrdla.  
Ze záznamníku se ozval Jackieho hlas. "Ahoj, Clarice…"  
S Jackem si tykali od toho, co ji vyrazili. Snažil se jí zachránit kariéru, ale na to, aby uspěl byl moc malý pán. Na chvíli se odmlčel a Clarice mezitím odložila flašku, aby si v klidu vyslechla, co po ní bude chtít. Měl tak trochu ustaraný tón.  
"Prosím, zavolej mi až se vrátíš." S tím to položil.  
Překvapeně zůstala zírat na telefon. Co po ní mohl chtít? Rozhodla se, že to zjistí hned. Sednula si do křesla, odložila Jacka Danielse a vytočila číslo Jackieho Crawforda.  
"Crawford." Ozvalo se unaveně.  
"Ahoj, Jacku, Clarice." snažila se nasadit uvolněný tón… to ovšem jde velice těžce, když dojdete k závěru, že milujete šíleného vraha.  
Jack hned zněl zaujatěji. "Clarice! Ahoj. Jsem rád, že voláš."  
Clarice se sama pro sebe usmála. _Aspoň někdo._ "Co potřebuješ?" Velice silně pochybovala, že si chtěl "jen tak" pokecat.  
I přes to, že ho neviděla, tak poznala, že mu poklesla nálada.  
"Víš, Clarice, máme tu problém…" _Proboha snad nedostali Hannibala_ pomyslela si Clarice.  
"… máme podezření, že jeden náš agent hraje na dvě strany."  
Clarice si oddychla. "A co s tím mám já společného?"  
Jackie se zhluboka nadechnul. "On zná všechny naše dobré agenty a já se nechci žádat nikoho z jiného oddělení, protože by s ním mohli mít něco společného…"  
Clarice ho nenechala domluvit. "Jacku, nechceš po mě, abych ti dělala tajného agenta, že ne?"  
"Chci." Vzdychl, vzdávaje okecávání.  
"Jacku…" začala protestovat Clarice.  
"Já vím, já vím! Vím, jak teď nenávidíš FBI a všechno okolo, ale prosím! Uděláš to pro mě?" škemral Jack.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. "A co na to říká ředitel?"  
Jackie už věděl, že mu pomůže. "Že je to na moje triko… ale já ti věřím jako nikomu. Třeba ti to pomůže…"  
"Jacku!" zarazila ho. "Udělám to kvůli tobě. Ne, kvůli FBI, nebo kvůli tomu, aby mě vzali zpět. Nechci už do té zkorumpované společnosti."  
Jack se usmál. "Dobře. Děkuju! Zítra ráno přijď ke mně do kanceláře. Všechno ti vysvětlím."  
"Dobře. Dobrou." Rozloučila se s ním Clarice.  
"Dobrou." Opáčil Jack.  
Hned po té položila sluchátko a zase se vrhla na Jacka Danielse. Nechápala, proč se do toho nechala znovu vtáhnout. A co by na to říkal Hannibal? 

Ráno málem nevstala. Ještě že se s Jackem nedomluvila na přesnou hodinu. Ale živě si dokázala představit, jak se už teď strachuje, že nepřijde. Ona ale nikam nespěchala. FBI jí nemohla nijak poroučet a i kdyby přišla pozdě tak co? Nic jí nemohli udělat a i kdyby jí prostě nedali ten případ, tak by se pro ni svět nezbořil. Posadila by se doma k televizi a dopila Jacka Danielse.

Do budovy FBI ji pustili bez problémů - Jackie se činil. Během několika málo minut stála před jeho podzemní kanceláří, připravená vejít. Namísto toho se ale otočila a podívala se na konec chodby, kde byly dveře do její bývalé kanceláře. Ještě pořád tam visela její jmenovka a lísteček "tady bydlí Hannibal". Zhluboka se nadechla. Za těmi dveřmi seděla a snažila se ho najít. Najít a šoupnout za mříže. Nebo na křeslo. Přitom on ji nejspíš miloval. Zakroutila nad sebou hlavou a se zaklepáním vešla k Jackiemu do kanceláře.

Hannibal seděl ve svém jaguáru kousek od budovy, do které jeho Clarice vešla. Měl z toho nepříjemný pocit, ale nemyslel si, že by ho šla "prásknout". Věděl, že šla za Jackiem, ale ne proč. Nejspíš se bude muset zeptat… jen ještě nevěděl jestli Clarice nebo Jackieho…

"Ahoj, Clarice, prosím, posaď se."  
Clarice ho poslechla, nehodlala tam stát, než se Jackie vykecá.  
"Chceš něco, kávu, čaj…"  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. "Ne, Jacku, díky. Přejdi k věci. Nechci tady dlouho zůstávat." Odpověděla, když za Jackiem uviděla obrovskou nástěnku věnovanou Hannibalovi.  
"Dobře. Takže, budeš sledovat agenta jménem Thomas Barry." Položil před ni jeho složku. "Dnes večer by měl jít na jeden večírek. Bude tam hodně důležitých lidí." Začal Jack.  
"Důležitých znamená zkorumpovaných?" zeptala se Clarice, prohlížejíce si jeho složku.  
"Ano. Takže ty tam půjdeš taky, zbytek našich agentů bude dělat securiťáky. Nedostali bychom tam tolik lidí, přímo do hostů. A budou to nováčci, většina z nich teprve vylezla akademii. Nemůžeme riskovat, že by někoho poznal… Teoreticky by měl dnes předat tajné informace a právě při tom ho máš chytit. Můžeš sama, ale preferovali bychom, kdyby sis radši vzala posilu… i když to jsou zelenáči."  
Dokončil Jackie.  
"V jejich věku jsem zastřelila Gumba. Věřte jim trochu, Jacku." Opáčila Clarice nezaujatě.  
Jack na ni zůstal zírat. Vůbec nic si nedělala z toho, že bude mít večer akci a že tam půjde prakticky sama. Po pár vteřinách se vzpamatoval a zeptal se:  
"Nezrušila sis, ještě zbrojní pas, že ne?"  
Teď teprve k němu překvapeně vzhlédla. "Ne. To jsem nezrušila. Nejsem sebevrah."  
Jackie se usmál. "Dobře. Takže v sedm hodin tady. Vše si s nimi domluvíš sama, nebudeme ti do toho lízt. Jen tě prosím… dávej na ně pozor."  
Clarice se na něj mile usmála a vstala, nesouce s sebou Barryho složku. "Ahoj, Jacku."  
"Víš, chtěl jsem tě na ten večírek doprovodit, ale dostal jsem přísný zákaz..." zamumlal Jackie  
Clarice se k němu naposledy otočila než odešla pryč. "Neboj se o mně, Jacku."

Hannibal ji okamžitě uviděl vycházet ven. Nezdržela se tam moc dlouho. Co jen po ní Jackie mohl chtít? Co, že musela přijít až tam? Pomalu se za ní rozjel domů. Držel si, co možná největší, odstup, aby ho nezahlídla ve zpětném zrcátku. Nebyla ani zničená, ani ráda. Když šla až do FBI, tak to muselo být něco důležitého…  
Zaparkovala před domem a pomalu se došourala ke dveřím. Hannibal chvíli počkal a potom vysednul z auta. Viděl, jak Clarice šla do sprchy. Měl jen několik málo minut na to, aby zjistil, co Jackie chtěl.  
Dostat se k ní do domu nebyl nejmenší problém. Vstoupil dovnitř a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře. Opatrně se rozešel do kuchyně. Tam našel to, co hledal - složku, kterou si sebou Clarice přinesla.  
Otevřel ji a rychle si přečetl, co obsahovala. Na tváři se mu objevil úsměv a zase složku zavřel. Byl by zůstal déle, kdyby neuslyšel, že voda přestala téct. Musel rychle zmizet. Ještě nebyla ta pravá chvíle, aby se znovu objevil před Clarice. Z domu se dostal v naprosté tichosti a aniž by vzbudil něčí pozornost.

Clarice si opravdu užívala to, jak mladým agentům dávala příkazy a rady jak, co dělat, až budou v akci. Jackie tam stál s ní a sám pro sebe se usmíval. Věděl, že si vybral dobře.  
"Tak, to by bylo všechno. Když vám dám znamení, tak zaujměte pozice. Všechno jasné?" zeptala se Clarice.  
Všichni mladí agenti kývnuli.  
"Bezva. Tak já se jdu převléknout." Pronesla a otočila se k Jackovi.  
Jackie se podíval na agenty a propustil je. "Běžte. Za deset minut se hlaste v tom klubu." Pak se podíval na Clarice. "V pořádku?"  
Pousmála se. "Jistě." A odešla se opravdu převléct.

Po několika málo minutách vylezla z šatny v krásných krémových šatech. Byly prosté, ale přesto víc než elegantní… a tuplem na ní.  
Jackie zůstal stát doslova s otevřenou hubou.  
"Páni. Sluší ti to. Odvezu tě tam, co říkáš?" vysoukal ze sebe po chvíli.  
"Jak chceš." Pousmála se na něj Clarice.  
A všechno se tímto dalo do pohybu…

Jackie jí zastavil před klubem a otočil se na ni. "Dej na sebe pozor. Kdyby něco nešlo podle plánu, tak to zabalte."  
Clarice se na něj jen usmála a vysedla z auta, usmívajíce se i na pikolíka, který jí otevíral dveře. Bez ohlédnutí vešla dovnitř.  
Pár minut po té otevíral pikolík dveře muži v tmavém italském obleku a klobouku. Muž mu dal veliké spropitné, když mu říkal, ať na jeho auto dá pozor. "Pokud se tomu autu něco stane, tak už Vás nikdy nikdo nenajde, mladý muži." Pronesl a zlomyslně se usmál. Pikolík polkl na prázdno a vzal si od muže klíče. Do auta nasednul jako by bylo z papíru a pomaličku se rozjel na parkoviště.  
Muž si prozatím sklonil klobouk více do tváře a svým tanečním krokem se vydal dovnitř.

Clarice stála kousek bokem od ostatních a popíjela šampaňské. Nenápadně pokukovala po Barrym. Byl tam se dvěmi ženami. No, Clarice spíš připadly jako lehké děvy, ale klidně se mohla i plést. Jedna byla už trochu přiopilejší a vytáhla mu z kapsy CD. Thomas se na ni rázem přestal smát a vytrhnul jí ho z ruky, okamžitě ho vrážejíc zpět do kapsy. Děva mu něco nehezkého řekla a vyplůžila se pryč z klubu. Thomas se začal rozhlížet, jestli to někdo neviděl. Clarice najednou začal hrozně zajímat obraz, co visel za ní. Zbaštil jí to a začal se v klidu bavit s druhou děvou.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla a rozešla se přes sál, jako na záchod. Cestou procházela okolo jednoho agenta. "Má CD v náprsní kapse." Špitla a šla dál. Mladý agent ani nemrknul. 

Zanedlouho se vrátila a stoupla si tak, aby na Barryho dobře viděla. Mladí agenti ji sledovali s obdivem a snažili se být co nejlepší. Clarice na ně byla pyšná ani nevěděla proč.  
Najednou uviděla postavu v tmavém obleku, jak se rozešla přímo k ní. _Ale ne!_ pomyslela si.

Doufala, že ten chlap není ten, kdo si ona myslí, že to je a kdyby ano, tak že nejde k ní. Ale muž nasadil příjemný úsměv a zastavil se přímo před ní.  
"Dobrý den, Clarice. Jaké milé překvapení."  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. "Pane starosto." (evil grin ;oDDD)  
"Dlouho jsem Vás neviděl, Clarice a je mi upřímně líto, že Vás FBI nedocenila. Teď povězte, co tady dělá tak krásná dáma sama, bez doprovodu?" úlisně se na ni zatlemil.  
Navalilo se jí. A hodně! Starosta byl vychrtlý oplzlý maník, který do postele dostal ženu jen díky penězům. Ona ale nebyla jedna z těch… a vzhledem k tomu, že už nebyla v FBI, tak si mu mohla dovolit "něco" říct.  
Užuž se nadechovala, že mu řekne pěkně od plic, co si o něm myslí, ale nakonec se zarazila. Nepotřebovala si rozházet ještě víc lidí.  
"No víte, pane starosto…"  
Starosta se zatlemil. "Říkejte mi Jime. Můžu ti říkat Clarice, Clarice? Musím se přiznat, že jsem z tebe dnes nemohl spustit oči. Vypadáš nádherně." Natáhnul k ní ruku. "Pojď půjdeme si zatančit."  
Teď teprve bylo Clarice na zvracení. To je na celém světě jen jeden muž, který se chová jako opravdový gentleman!  
Chtěla se z toho nějak vykecat, ale nakonec nemusela. K ní a starostovi se totiž připojil někdo další.  
"Clarice, drahá, kam jsi se mi to ztratila?" zeptal se velice dobře vypadající muž v italském obleku.  
Usmál se na ni a podal ji sklenku šampaňského a druhou, co přinesl, si nechal. Stoupnul si vedle ní a volnou packu jí obtočil kolem pasu mile se usmívajíc na starostu.  
Starosta nemohl skrýt překvapení. Vždy si myslel, že Clarice chlapi nezajímají… nebo spíš, že ona nezajímá chlapy, ale teď tu před ním stála s opravdu elegantním mužem. Když se kapku vzpamatoval, tak se zeptal:  
"Clarice, nepředstavíš nás?"  
Clarice byla správně mimo. Nejen že po ní vyjel starosta, ale ještě k tomu si k ní s milým úsměvem nakráčí Hannibal Lecter, jako by se nic nedělo. A aby toho všeho nebylo málo, tak si před starostou začne hrát na jejího přítele.  
Měla by ho zatknout! Měla by vytáhnout tu pistoli co má na kotníku a měla by ho zastřelit! Jenže to nechtěla a vlastně ani nemohla.  
Prozradila by tím celou operaci a všichni týpci na tom večírku, co je FBI podezřívala by se velice rychle spakovali. I když zase byla pravda, že Hannibal byl na vrcholu žebříčku deseti nejhledanějších…  
"Pane starosto, toto je… Peter… Peter Webster. Petere… myslím, že znáš pana starostu Jamese Wooda."  
Oba muži si podali ruce. Přestože se Hannibal mile usmíval, tak Clarice víc než dobře věděla, jak odporný mu starosta je. A popravdě se divila, že mu vůbec podal ruku.  
Hannibal se hned po té otočil ke Clarice. "Zatančíš si, lásko?"

Clarice si v tu ránu myslela, že se sesype. Věděla, že to Hannibal jen skvěle hraje, ale přesto, slyšet masového vraha, jak Vás takhle osloví není běžné. Nevěřila svým nohám, ale nutně si s ním potřebovala promluvit "o samotě".  
"Jistě."  
Hannibal jí nabídnul rámě a rozešli se spolu na parket. Nezapomněl se ale rozloučit se starostou.  
"Pane Woode." Kývl na něj při odchodu.

Zastavili se na okraji parketu a začali pomalu tančit. Čekala, že si ji Hannibal bude držet ve formální vzdálenosti, ale nedržel. Bylo to, jako by opravdu byli milenci. Měl na tváři pořád úsměv a díval se na ni jako ještě nikdy předtím. Clarice se odvážila mluvit až po pár minutách.  
"Co tady děláte, doktore?" ptala se smutně, skoro až zoufale.  
"Mohl bych se Vás zeptat na totéž, má drahá." Opáčil a rozhlédnul se dokola, jestli je někdo nepozoruje. Pozoroval. Většina securiťáků teď zírala na něj a Clarice, namísto toho aby si hlídali Barryho.  
"Já tady pracuji, což zajisté víte."  
Hannibal se zase podíval na ni. "Ach ano. Já Vás přišel zachránit ze spárů pana starosty."  
"Neprosila jsem se Vás o to." Odsekla Clarice.  
Hannibal se k ní sklonil a zadíval se jí zpříma do očí. "Tak proč jste se mě ještě nepokusila zatknout, dočasná - tajná - agentko? Proč jste jednoduše starostovi neřekla, že nejsem Váš přítel? Nebo proč jste mě nepraštila, když jsem za Vámi přišel? Proč mě nepraštíte teď? Je Vám příjemnější monstrum než starosta? Tsk tsk tsk, Clarice."  
Clarice mu chvíli vzpurně zírala do kaštanově hnědých očí, než sklopila zrak.   
"Odejděte, doktore. Je tady spousty agentů. Odejděte než Vás některý pozná." Vydechla tiše.  
Hannibal ji něžně chytil za bradu a donutil ji, aby se mu podívala do očí.  
"Proč tohle, Clarice? Proč mi to říkáte?"  
Clarice už měla dost. "Nemůžete jednou prostě odejít a přestat se ptát? Potřebujete to slyšet, že? Potřebujete slyšet, že Vás nechci vidět za mřížemi nebo v cele smrti! No tak prostě nechci! Co je na tom tak špatného?" v očích se jí začaly třpytit slzy.  
Hannibala to potěšilo, ale pohled na ni jej bolel.  
"Jsem ten, kdo jsem, Clarice. Kvůli tomu je to pro všechny ostatní špatné. Neměla byste…"  
"Co Vy víte, co bych neměla? Můžu, co chci! Už nejsem jejich pěšák." S tím se od něj odtrhla a rozběhla se pryč ze sálu. Nějaký Thomas Barry ji v tu chvíli vůbec netočil.

Hannibal se za ní otočil. Něco se od té doby, co se posledně viděli, změnilo. Něco důležitého. Něco, v co nedoufal ani v těch nejoptimistějších snech… aspoň co se týkalo blízké budoucnosti. Možná proto to nepostřehl.  
Teď to ale plánoval napravit tak rychle, jak rychle to zkazil.  
Svižným krokem se za ní rozešel. Do cesty se mu ale postavili dva securiťáci. Jeden ho zastavil položením ruky na rameno.  
"Co jste jí provedl, chlape?" zeptal se jeden.  
Hannibal k němu vzhlédnul s výhružným výrazem a securiťák by se v tu chvíli nejradši vzdejchl. Okamžitě Hannibala pustil. Jenže on zůstal stát a nevraživě se po těch dvou díval.   
"Do toho vám nic není, pánové. Starejte se o svoje věci." Pronesl a hlavou naznačil směrem k Barrymu.  
Securiťáci absolutně nechápali. Když se probrali z šoku, tak už Hannibala nikde nebylo…

Ti dva mladí agenti měli příšerné štěstí, že měl Hannibal něco důležitějšího na práci. Kdyby neměl, tak by je zabil přímo tam a přede všemi. Doufal, že Clarice neodjela domů. Potřeboval s ní mluvit okamžitě. Vyšel až ven před klub a uviděl ji tam stát zírajíce do dálky.  
Beze slova k ní přišel a zastavil se pár centimetrů za ní.

Proč jí tohle musel říct? Proč se jí musel pořád na něco ptát? Nemohl prostě přijít a říct jí že ji miluje? Možná by se měla zeptat. Slyšela ho přicházet. Spíš to vycítila než že by ho opravdu slyšela.  
Zhluboka se nadechla a zkřížila ruce na prsou.  
"Clarice…"zašeptal.  
Celá se zatřásla. Zajímalo ji, jestli si uvědomoval jak neuvěřitelně svůdně to znělo.  
Neodpověděla mu. Zůstala dál zírat do tmy, jako by tam vůbec nebyl. Začínala jí být pořádná zima, ale dovnitř už se vrátit nehodlala. Už jen čekala na taxík. Doufala, že přijede co nejdřív, protože už tam s Hannibalem nechtěla být ani vteřinu. Nebavily ji jeho hry, jenže to vypadalo, že on s nimi nikdy nepřestane.  
Z ničeho nic jí přehodil plášť přes ramena. Zhluboka se nadechla, aby se připravila na to, že se otočí a velice nevybíravým způsobem mu ho vrátí… ale když ucítila tu vůni… jeho vůni, tak si vracení pláště rozmyslela.  
"Děkuju." Špitla rázem mnohem míň naštvaná.  
"Clarice, já-"začal Hannibal, ale Clarice ho okamžitě přerušila.  
Otočila se a vzhlédla k němu. "Doktore, zeptám se Vás na jednu věc. Odpovězte mi prosím přímo."  
Hannibal kývnul.  
"Milujete mě?"  
Poprvé zastihla Hannibala Lectera nepřipraveného. Tuhle otázku vůbec nečekal a to bylo jedině dobře.  
"Samozřejmě, že Vás miluji, Clarice. Ale nemyslím, si že tohle je vhodný způsob a příležitost, jak Vám to-"  
Nic víc už neřekl a ani nemusel říct. Clarice se k němu přitiskla a pevně ho objala. Hannibal ji objal zpět, hladě ji po vlasech.  
"Otázkou ovšem zůstává, jestli cítíte Vy to samé, Clarice."  
Překvapeně k němu vzhlédla.  
"Vy to nevíte, doktore?"  
"Hannibale. Tuším, ale je to moc příjemné na to, aby to byla pravda." Opáčil.  
"Miluju tě, Hannibale Lectere." Zavrněla a přitiskla rty na ty jeho.  
Polibek si nestihli patřičně užít a nad nimi na schodech od klubu se ozvalo:  
"Ani hnout, Lectere!"  
Hannibal otevřel oči, ale od Clarice se neodtrhnul.  
Když uviděl, že mu pikolík už přistavil auto, tak ho rázem napadlo, co udělá…   
Clarice ani nevěděla jak a Hannibal stál najednou za ní a ostří jeho nože se dotýkalo jejího krku. Nestihla se ani nadechnout a Hannibal už šeptal:  
"Věř mi, Clarice."  
Maníka z FBI, který na ně mířil služební zbraní byl tak vyklepaný, že Hannibal pochyboval, že by se vůbec trefil. Jenže teď už měl co ztratit. Nejen svoji svobodu, ale i Clarice. Ta kývla, že rozumí.  
"Pusťte ji Lectere!"  
Hannibal se na maníka mile usmál. Od pikolíka, který stál zamrzle uprostřed té scény si vzal svoje klíče a opatrně spolu s Clarice nasednul do auta.  
Jakmile oba seděli vevnitř, tak se rychle rozjel pryč, projíždějíce velikou kaluží a ochrstávaje pikolíka od hlavy až k patě, špinavou vodou…

O Clarice už nikdy nikdo neslyšel. Někdo si myslel, že je někde zakopaná, někdo že ji Hannibal snědl. Pár romantiků, včetně Barneyho, doufalo, že spolu s Hannibalem žije v nějakém starověkém slunečném městě a popíjí s ním víno…

THE END

© Marty

(konce jsem nikdy psát neuměla, neumím a nikdy nebudu umět… you should know that already… a co se týče pov… budu ráda, pokud se vám bude líbit aspoň jedno souvětí! ;)) a kdyby Vám ten konec něco připomínal, tak Ixi jsem se ptala na autorský práva… ;D

jo btw… kdyby to nebylo moc tahle prosba… tak si někdo vemte příklad z Wolfi a pořádně mi to nandejte! ;) Zasloužím si to! ;)

Wolfi: stejně tě mám ráda! ;oD


End file.
